My Better Half
by hapadoll
Summary: Loving you isn't easy.
1. Falling From Your Mouth, Tell Me Why

Nathan was at his locker, putting away his books. When he felt a firm tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Brooke standing there in front of him. He half-smirked at how cute he thought she looked standing there and only coming up to his shoulder, high-heels and all.

N-"Hey Brooke." he said shyly.

B-"Hey Nate."

N-"So about last night-" he started to speak before she cut him off.

B-"Yeah, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that." she replied slowly.

Nathan nodded and closed his locker. Nathan raised his forehead in showing that he was listening closely. Brooke looked at him unsurely and worried and Nathan smiled at her.

N-"Brooke, what's wrong?"

B-"Look, I don't think that we should see each other." Brooke said hesitantly.

Nathan's face fell.

N-"Brooke, why not?"

B-"Because, look Nate don't make this harder that it really has to be. We never dated."

N-"But we could."

B-"No we couldn't."

N-"Why not?"

Brooke could hardly look into his eyes, she tried to refrain the tears from falling from her eyes.


	2. The Start of Something Beautiful

monica-thanks for the support...muah!

tyopkween-thank you!

lucasnpeyton4ever-i'm glad there's another bathan lover here and i love leyton as well...this story is definitely going to be a bathan leyton and jaley no matter whar it looks like...thank you for the support!

B-"Because you just broke up with Peyton"

N-"What?"

B-"Nathan she's my best friend, I don't know how she might feel with me hooking up with you right after you two broke up."

N-"She broke up with me because she wanted to be with Lucas, my own brother. I don't have feelings for her anymore Brooke."

B-"But-"

N-"I want to just give us a chance."

B-"Nathan we only had one kiss, there is no us. And I was drunk last night so..."

Brooke started to walk away, but she didn't get far before Nathan grabbed her by the arm and twirled her around. Her white baby doll spun around, and her espresso brown with auburn locks fell to her face. Nathan looked deep into her eyes for a moment.

N-"Just look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want to give us a try."

Brooke couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye. Nathan saw this and brought his thumb up to her cheek to wipe away her tear.

N-"Don't tell me that there wasn't something there."

B-"I want to give us a try."

Nathan and Brooke smiled at each other, and Nathan lifted her chin up to his face where he planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

N-"Whatever you want to do Brooke."

B-"With what?"

N-"With this. I just don't want to push you or push you away. We'll take this slow if you want to.

Brooke nodded.

B-"So what does this mean, am I your girlfriend?"

N"If you want to be."

B-"I do. And I do want you to be my boyfriend."

N-"Of course."

They shared another tender kiss which lasted longer than the first one that day. Until Brooke broke the kiss.

B-"Under one condition."

N-"What?"

B-"We keep this under wraps. Let me tell Peyton okay?"

N-"And after you do?"

B-"Than we can show a little PDA."

N-"Okay."

Nathan leaned in to kiss Brooke once more as Brooke placed her arms around Nathan's neck. And he placed his hands gently on Brooke's waist. Their kiss lasted about five seconds until the bell rang. Their first class was together, but it was also with Peyton. As were seven of their other classes. So they both walked in the same direction but decided to keep their distance.

_Flashback_

_The night before this morning._

_B-"Thank you for taking me home Nathan."_

_N-"No problem, like I would have really let you drive home in this condition."_

_B-"I don't think I should go to any of your parties for a while. It seems every time I do I end up drunk off my $$."_

_Nathan laughed a little bit as Brooke clumsily climbed up to her porch swing. Nathan sat next to her. He supported her body with his arm._

_N-"If you need me you have my number."_

_B-"Yeah." Brooke said as she looked down depressed._

_N-"What's wrong."_

_B-"Nothing, I'm just thinking of that fight I had earlier. Lynsey (a cheerleader) calling me a whore in front of everybody. Just because I was flirting with her boyfriend. I didn't even know they were dating. She just didn't have to be such a bitch to me. I mean I know people call me that all the time and I act like that doesn't affect me but it really does. I just want someone reliable for once." she said sniffily._

_N-"Brooke," Nathan said as he was wiping away her tears that fell as more were filling her eyes. "If people can't see how great, special, and sweet you really are, it's their loss."_

_Brooke gave a half smile. While Nathan just regretted that maybe he said too much. Slowly they moved closer together until their lips met and they shared their first kiss. It was the first time in a really long time that Brooke had felt that much tenderness in a kiss. And it was the first time in a long time that Nathan felt like he cared so much._

_End Of Flashback_

When they got to their class they both stopped right outside the doorway. Nathan motioned for Brooke to go first.

B-"Thank you boy toy."

N-"Anytime beautiful."

They both smiled at each other and walked into class, taking their seats. During class Brooke pulled out her cell phone which she usually did. To change Nathan's number to say 'boyfriend.'

After classes went by and finally lunch came around Brooke decided to sit at a table with only her and Peyton. She wanted to be alone with Peyton so she could tell her about Nathan and her. The two girls sat down at the table together and Brooke put down her cell phone next to her food tray.

B-"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

P-"Okay, hurry back best friend."

B-"Okay best friend."

When Brooke was walking away, her phone started to ring. Peyton tried to call for her but she was already gone. The phone was still ringing and Peyton picked it up and looked at it.

She read a familiar number and it read 'boyfriend.'

P-"Nathan and Brooke?"


	3. Settling The Settled Feelings

Chapter Three

Peyton just let the phone ring. Whitey had asked Nathan to come see him for a minute, so Nathan wanted to call Brooke to let her know. Brooke was walking back from her bathroom break, when she saw Peyton. She had a worried look on her face.

Brooke-"Peyton, what's wrong?"

Peyton-"Are you with Nathan?"

Brooke-"How did you find out?"

Peyton-"I have my sources B. Davis." she said with a perky smile, similar to Brooke's.

Brooke-"So, are you okay with that?"

Peyton-Yeah, I mean yeah. I still care about Nathan and I want him to be happy."

Brooke-"Really?"

Peyton-"Yeah!"

Brooke-"Plus, Lucas is fair game, and so are you. Think about it, your both single, and gorgeous!"

Peyton-"Yeah, that's a plus."

Brooke-"But why were you looking upset earlier?"

Peyton-"I wasn't upset because I'm not over Nathan. I just never thought you two saw eye to eye."

Brooke-"Me neither."

Peyton-"But I'm happy for you Brooke."

Brooke-"Thanks P. Sawyer."

The two girls smiled at each other and resumed talking and eating lunch.

After the day was over, the basketball players and cheerleaders had to go to practice.  
Nathan was talking to Tim, when Brooke ran up and hopped to where Nathan was standing.  
She placed her hand on his shoulder and said,

Brooke-"Hey sexy boyfriend."

Nathan-"Hey beautiful girlfriend." he said with a smile on his face.

She leaned up and their lips met briefly. They shared a short but sweet kiss.

Tim-"Get a room." Tim teased.

Nathan-"I'd like to but we have practice."

Brooke-"Ooh!"

Nathan smiled on of his trademark smiles. And Brooke smiled back, revealing her sweet dimples.

Brooke-"Don't get so full of yourself Scott." she said still smiling.

Nathan laughed at her last comment.

Nathan-"So, I take it you told Peyton?"

Brooke-"Hell yes, and she's good with it."

Nathan-"Awesome, alright well baby I have to go and so do you so-"

Brooke-"Good luck!"

Nathan-"You too."

They shared one last kiss before parting ways.

Nathan usually liked practice, because it was an extra chance to play basketball. But this was one of the most boring practices he had ever had. He was anticipating hanging out with Brooke the rest of the day. Which would have been a first. Just the two of them. No one else. Nathan and Brooke kept exchanging smiles. Brooke turned to her squad.

Brooke-"Okay, remember the routine I taught you yesterday?"

The girls nodded and Brooke counted off.

Brooke-"Five, Six, Seven, Eight."

After practice was done, Whitey was talking to the team. While Brooke was talking to Peyton.

Brooke-"Hey Pey."

Peyton-"Hey Brookie, what's up?"

Brooke-"Nothing, just you and Lucas."

Peyton-"There is no me and Lucas."

Brooke-"Why not?"

Peyton-"We never had a kiss, or even a date."

Brooke-"Yeah, but why not."

Peyton-"He hasn't asked me yet."

Brooke-"And your point being?"

Peyton-"Brooke, my point being I'm not going to make the first move."

Brooke-"You guys flirt a lot, so what's the big deal? Besides, if you and Lucas hook up you'll be the second cutest Tree Hill couple!"

Peyton-"Who's the first?"

Brooke-"Me and Nathan!"

Nathan-"What about me?" Nathan asked looking interested as he walked up to Peyton and Brooke.

Brooke-"Nothing, I'm just saying how fine we are." she said stressing the 'fine'.

Nathan-"That we are." Nathan said flashing one of his smiles again.

Brooke smiled back at him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Brooke-"Pey, don't worry I'll take care of everything."

With that she winked at Peyton.

Peyton-"Brooke, don't do anything to embarrass me!" But Brooke was already gone with Nathan in tow.

Nathan-"So, I was thinking that since we never had a first date, maybe you'd like to go dinner with me after the game tomorrow."

Brooke-"Tomorrow after the game? I don't know, I'm busy. I have a date with my incredibly hot boyfriend."

Brooke said while stressing the word 'incredibly.' Nathan smiled at Brooke.

Nathan-"And what are you doing tonight?"

Brooke-"That depends."

Nathan-"On?"

Brooke-"On what you're going to be doing tonight."

Nathan-"Well I thought I'd hang out with my beautiful girlfriend tonight."

Brooke smiled at Nathan and leaned up to his face. Her hands were resting on his hips and he had one hand under her chin, and one on the back of her head.


	4. No Chick Flick Moments, Because I Have

Later that night, they were at Nathan's house. His dad was out of town, and his mom was away on a business trip.

Nathan-"What do you want to watch?"

Brooke-"Serendipity."

Nathan stared at her blankly.

Nathan-"A chick flick?"

Brooke-"Yeah, why not?"

Nathan-"Because it's a chick flick."

Brooke-"Your point being?"

Nathan-"My point being I am a guy. And guys and chick flicks, it's kind of like an oxymoron." he said seriously.

Brooke-"Why and how is it an oxymoron?"

Nathan-"Because I have a penis."

Brooke tried to keep a strait face and said,

Brooke-"Yeah, that was one of your qualities that attracted me to you."

Nathan laughed and leaned in to kiss Brooke. Before they knew it they were in a full on make-out session. Brooke ran her hands through his soft brown hair, and he cupped her face with his hands. She leaned back and he lay on top of her. His tongue traced her lips asking for permission. She unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled her halter top carefully off. His right hand went to unhook her bra. Their lips never parted, until Brooke broke the kiss.

Nathan looked at her.

Brooke-"Look Nathan, I know this is weird coming from me, but I don't think that we should do this until we've had our first date."

Nathan-"Yeah."

Brooke-"Yeah?"

Nathan-"Yeah, I want to do what's comfortable for you."

Brooke nodded. She wondered why she didn't want to have sex with Nathan right there and then. She usually has sex with some guy the day she meets them. And occasionally the morning after, she asks them what their name is. But why did she feel different towards Nathan? It wasn't that she didn't like him, because she did. Maybe that's why it didn't feel right. She didn't want to jeopardize their relationship. "But I haven't known him for that long." She thought. At least not in a romantic way. "Could I want a real relationship with Nathan?" She pondered all these thoughts, repeatedly. They shifted positions so that she was on top of Nathan. He massaged her back and she laid her head on his chest. Nathan played the dvd that was already in the machine. Pirates Of The Caribbean. They both fell asleep in each other's arms as Nathan placed a loving kiss on her forehead.


	5. Nerves Tending To Bite You In The Ass Be

IloveJameslafferty // Thanks for the reply. :

B.P.Davis // Thanks so mucho. I'm glad you like it!

**Chapter Five // Nerves Tending To Bite You In The Ass Before The Big Date**

The next morning Brooke woke up to the sun shining in her face. She squinted, adjusting her eyes to the sun's light.

Brooke-"Nate?"

Nathan-"Yeah?" Nathan asked while wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and dripping wet. Brooke couldn't help but stare him up and down.

Brooke-"What time is it?" she asked while stretching.

Nathan-"Seven-Thirty."

Brooke-"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Nathan-"I wanted to let you sleep in, you looked so cute." he said while smiling.

Brooke-"Then I'll get ready now."

Nathan nodded.

Nathan-"Do you need to take a shower?"

Brooke-"No, I just need to- I don't have clothes to wear." she said realizing she wasn't  
home."

Nathan-"Okay don't panic, just let me dry off and put on some clothes."

Brooke-"And then we can go to my house?"

Nathan-"Yeah."

Brooke-"Okay, thanks Nate."

Nathan-"No problem."

After Nathan and Brooke stopped at her house and she changed into a pink top that read 'Juicy,' and a pair of low-rise jeans. She slipped into some high-heels, and grabbed a jacket. After she put her make-up on they were ready to go to school. It was a breezy Friday morning, and game night and their date was tonight.

They walked into their first class they sat down. Nathan sat next to Tim, and the rest of the jocks in the back of the room. Brooke sat on the other side of the room, with the cheerleaders in the back of the room. Tim and Nathan were talking as usual.

Tim-"So, what's up with you and Brooke?"

Nathan-"We're dating, it's a simple as that. And if your not going to support us, than lets just not talk about it."

Tim-"Dude, I'm not against you, I always thought you two would make a cute couple."

Nathan-"Yeah?"

Tim-"Yeah, I mean it's about time you two hooked up."

Nathan-"Wow! Tim Smith saying something nice?"

Tim-"Why do you sound surprised? Look, I can be capable of more than just be hot, sexy, and irresistible to women." Tim said seriously.

Nathan shot Tim the weirdest look Tim had ever seen be directed to him. And it's Tim, he's seen a lot.

Nathan-"Thanks man."

Tim-"No problem. Plus now Peyton's free, and fair game." he said with a small smirk on his face.

Nathan-"I wouldn't know about that." he said pointing to Peyton who was talking to Lucas.

Tim-"Come on man. I know she wants me!"

Nathan-"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Game night was on and the girls were in the locker room getting ready.

Brooke-"Hey!"

Peyton-"Hi!"

Brooke-"Look, so I saw you talking to Broody over there."

Peyton-"And...?"

Brooke-"And, did you guy decide to hook up?"

Peyton-"Like I said Brooke, I don't make the first move."

Brooke-"Are you trying to tell me that he didn't ask you out? Your beautiful P. Sawyer, and almost as fine as me!"

Peyton smiled at Brooke. Brooke hugged her, and she ran outside to look for Lucas.

Meanwhile, the boys were warming up, and it was about a half-an-hour before game time.  
Nathan and Tim were talking. And Lucas was listening in on their conversation.

Nathan-"So me and Brooke's date is tonight.

Tim-"Yeah, how are you feeling about that?"

Nathan-"Nervous."

Tim-"Nate you've been on a lot of dates. You've never been nervous, so why is Brooke different?"

Nathan-"I don't know man, something's there you know?"

Tim-"Your whipped."

Nathan blushed.

Nathan-"She's different." Lucas was listening in and said,

Lucas-"Give me a break."

Nathan-"What?"

Lucas-"I said give me a break. You don't care about Brooke. You don't care about anyone other than yourself." Nathan knew that he wasn't the most caring person, especially to Lucas.

Nathan-"I do care about Brooke, and man, that's not even any of your business."

But he knew that he cared about Brooke.

Lucas-"Whatever." Lucas started to walk away. He really wasn't like this, but he took enough crap from Nathan. And he liked Brooke, and didn't want her to get hurt.

**Lucas's POV**

Brooke-"Hey!"

Lucas-"Hey Brooke."

Brooke jumped in front of me, as perky as ever. Why is she talking to me? Does she know that I like her?

Brooke-"So Lucas, I know you like Peyton. You have to, she's perfect for you, your perfect for her."

Lucas-"I do but why are you talking to me about Peyton?" I asked her seriously.

I couldn't help but examine every beautiful part of Brooke. Her trademark dimples, her brown hair in a ponytail with a blue, black, and white ribbon in her hair. Her fake TH tattoo. Her cute little uniform, and her eyes growing wider.

Brooke-"Because, obviously your not as blunt as I am.

Lucas-"So,"

Brooke-"So, I'm gonna set you up on a date."

I do like Peyton, but I also like Brooke just as much. But why am I acting like this towards Brooke and not Peyton, maybe I like Brooke more than Peyton. Brooke's looking at me and waiting for an answer, even though she didn't really ask me a question. Maybe if I get close to Peyton, I can get closer to Brooke.

Brooke-"Lucas? Yoo-hoo, you here?"

Lucas-"It sounds like fun."

Nathan's looking at me like he doesn't want me to talk to Brooke.

Brooke-"Sunday, at seven. She'll be at my house, pick her up there."

I asked for her address and she gave it to me!"

Lucas-"Okay."

Brooke-"Okay, bye Broody!"

Lucas-"Bye!"

**Haley's POV**  
Why is Nathan with Brooke. I thought he just broke up with that Peyton girl. And why was Lucas talking to Brooke? Maybe if Lucas gets Brooke to fall for him, than I can move in on Nathan. And maybe if Lucas starts off as friends with Brooke, than I'll get to know Nathan.  
Haley gave a mischievous smile while watching Nathan.

After the game was done, and people were leaving Brooke ran up to Nathan.

Nathan-"Hey baby."

Brooke-"Hey!"

Nathan-"I scored the winning basket!" he said like it was something new.

Brooke-"Really, I hadn't noticed." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Maybe you were too busy watching Lucas." he said in his mind.

Brooke-"Okay boyfriend, we'll meet at your car in five minutes okay?"

Nathan-"Yeah."


	6. Aminal, Animal Potatoe, Potato

formerflautist // I hope I spelled your sn right. Um...I honestly had no friggin' idea that script format wasn't allowed. That actually just pisses me off! Not at you, of course, thanks btw for telling me. But I know I used to be a crap writer, and having to add in random, redundant _"Nathan/Brooke/Lucas/Peyton said."_ at the end of every sentence just makes my writing worse. If that's possible. This story was made about two years ago. And I admit that I was a bad writer. Now, I have to say, I am pretty damn good. I have a new story that I'm going to post to prove that, and redeem myself. "Broken Pieces of an Erased Heart" it's Brathan. So, I'm sorry if my grammar wasn't the best. You'll have to endure that for now. Cause there's no way in hell I'll go back nd change the format, as well as gramatical errors. As the story goes by, though, my writing improved, and now falls into what I wrote recently. Thanks for taking the time to read and review, though.

asharp4 // I konw, Lucas and Haley seem to be kind of asses. But it builds for good drama, and keeps things interesting. If everything was perfect, it woud get too boring. But, I know where you're coming from. I _always _want the characters in any story I read to get togther and be perfect. But, I have a point, and it will all come together near the end. Don't worry, Brathan _will_ be strong enough to withstand the obstacles. Not that I'm trying to give away anything, but yeah, to assure you. Thanks for your review!

**Chapter Six // Animal, Aminal. Potatoe, Potato.**

Nathan practically ran into the locker room.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" asked Jake.

"He's got a date with Brooke." Tim asked.

"Tim, how did you know that?" Nathan said.

"You told me before the game."

"Sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention to you."

"Yeah, and is that how your treating Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, how is this any of your business?" Tim asked.

"Tim, how is this any of your business?" Lucas asked.

"My relationship with Brooke is more of Tim's business than it is yours." Nathan said.

"Don't be with her if your going to treat her like crap." Lucas spat, angrily.

"I'm never going to hurt her. And by the way, why were you hitting on my girlfriend?"

"I wasn't hitting on her, we were just talking."

Nathan got right in Lucas's face.

"Well just stay away from her."

Nathan grabbed his clothes and changed quickly. He ran back out to where Brooke was standing and waiting.

"Such a gentleman! To keep a girl waiting."

"Sorry." He leaned down to kiss her.

Brooke looked up at him kindly. He smiled at her.

"So why'd you take so long?"

He couldn't handle the way she looked so innocent, smiling at him. He couldn't lie to her.

"I had a run-in with Lucas."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you to go near him okay?"

"Okay. Now let's go."

They shared another sweet kiss before Brooke walked off to the passenger's side. Nathan ran over to Brooke's side of the car. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you beautiful!"

"Anytime dimples."

She sat down in her seat and smiled up at Nathan, living up to her nickname he had just given her. Nathan extended his left hand to stroke her hair gently. Then he closed her door and jogged over to his side of the car, and opened the door to get in. They drove to the pizza place they were going to go to.

They got to the restaurant and Nathan told Brooke that he really liked her and that he would never hurt her. Brooke told him the same, and they spent a good two hours talking over their dinner. When they left the restaurant and got back into Nathan's car, Brooke expected their date to be over.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked noticing that he was driving in the opposite direction of their homes.

"It's a surprise." He said while he looked at Brooke with a smirk on his face.

"Can I get a hint?"

"Nope."

"You suck."

He couldn't help but laugh to himself at how cute she was being, acting all third grade angry.

"Here we are."

They were at the rivercourt and it had candles all over it. And a blanket in the middle.

"Oh my gosh Nathan. It's so perfect. But how did you do this?"

"I asked on of the guys to come by and light the candles."

Brooke just looked at it and looked at Nathan.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, I wanted to see it with you."

"Thank you Nate."

"Anything, anytime."

They lied down on the blanket. Brooke's head laid on Nathan's chest. She could feel his chest moving up and down. Her hand was also on his chest in front of her face. Nathan had his right arm on her back. The fit together so well.

"The shower should be in about fifteen minutes, so I thought we could talk." Nathan said.

"Any-almost anything you want to hear."

"Let's take turns telling each other something about ourselves."

Brooke agreed.

"I had a crush on you since we were seven."

"I had a crush on you too, since we first met."

"Really?" Nathan nodded.

Brooke slapped him playfully.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For not telling me that you had a crush on me."

"Well I was scared."

"Why?" She said in an cute tone.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Your all mine."

"That I am."

"Okay, I slept in my parents bed until I was seven."

"When I was six I used to have a mini guillotine and would cut lizards tails off."  
Nathan got up, supporting his body weight on his elbows. He raised an eyebrow and gave her the weirdest look. She blushed violently.

"What? You slept in your parents bed almost all your life!" She said in defense of herself.

"Yeah, but I didn't murder animals."

"A lizard isn't an aminal."

"Aminal?"

"Yeah, I don't say animal. Is there a problem?"

He shook his head and continued.

"I had invisalign for two years."

"I had to wear glasses and I use contacts." Etc. They went on until the shower started and when it was over they went back to Brooke's house where they spent the night.

* * *

Now, If you review, I'll throw you a cookie from Hawaii. Well, I'll try. I'll stand on my roof, toss the goodie, and everything. 


	7. Everyone's Got Someone

**Disclaimer // See First Page**

**Author's Note // Sorry for any grammatical errors, like I said before, this is old...er.**

asharp4 "Evil Haley" aha. Yeah, she is going to be a bitch in this, but she will change, and come around, eventually. If you want to see nice Haley, right now, you can read my other fic, "Broken Pieces of an Erased Heart." Yeah, Nathan's going to flip out, like any guy really would, who cares about a girl. And we all love jealous Nathan, huh? hehe. I am a drama whore, and angst, I have to admit. But I promise, there will be a happy ending. Cookie! I tossed it, and it landed in my neighbor's pool. ugh. aha. Well, it didn't reach Michigan, but you can laugh at that, and I shall tell you thank you very much for commenting. 

B.P.Davis // Thanks for your taking the time to read, and review. And your smilies. I lover smiles, aha. ; ) 

**Chapter Seven // Everyone's Got Someone**

Lucas was sitting at his computer, looking at the screen. He was watching one of the girls who had sparked his interest. Brooke's best friend. He picked up his phone and pondered wether or not he was going to call her. He finally dialed the number that Brooke had given him a while ago. The phone kept on ringing and he was about to hang up when Peyton answered.

"Hello?"

"Peyton, it's Lucas."

"Oh hey! What's up?" she brightened up her face when she heard it was him.

"Nothing much, I'm at home right now and I guess I just wanted to talk to you." the sound of her voice seemed to melt in his ears, in a sweet cadence of its own, and he didn't know why, or how.

"Oh yeah?" she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to raise them, while finishing up some dirty dishes.

"Yeah. Look, it looks like we're going to be set up. So I thought maybe we should do this the right way."

"Okay." one word, because she wanted him to do the talking, while she wondered where was he going with this.

"Would you like to go out with me on a date?" Peyton hesitated for a second.

"I'd really like to."

They continued chatting about their interests and similarities. Lucas smiled thinking to himself how easy this was going to be to get with her, but a part of him said to happy because he really did want to talk to her.

Jake was shooting some hoops in his back yard when he heard Tim walk up to him.

"Not getting any so your letting out all your sexual energy by getting worked up and shooting some

hoops?"

Jake laughed a little, answering, "Nah man, why are you here?"

"Not getting any so I'm letting out all my sexual energy." made Jake laugh again.

"Then I guess you'll be here for hours."

"Are you callin' me horny?" Tim's expression wasn't terribly readable. It was a mix between offence, and confusion.

"Uh...I guess so."

"Thanks man." Tim said slowly, with a smile. Jake couldn't help but laugh at Tim every time he opened his mouth.

"So what's up." Jake asked, dribbling the ball around a bit, switching hands, absentmindedly.

"Well I just went up to your house, and your parents said that you were out here."

"Forget it dude, I am not letting you release your sexual energy on me."

"Yeah, you wish." Tim said.

"Oh Tim that's right baby, you have _no_ idea."

Grinning crookedly, Tim kept a straight, and almost disturbed face, not getting it.

"So I just wanted to talk to you then." Tim said.

"About?"

"About Lucas." he pressed.

'Ah, Lucas. He seems really nice. I don't know why Nathan's picking on him so much.' Jake thought to himself.

"Nate really likes Brooke, and I know you're kind of close to Lucas. I'm asking you to tell Luke to stay away from her."

"What?"

"He likes her, and I don't want to see him unhappy."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Jake said, patting Tim on the back, quickly, before he got the wrong idea, thanks to his earlier statement.

"Thanks." Tim said seriously, as he ran towards the hoop to make a dunk.

"Tim." he turned around, "You know you are a really good friend." Tim smiled, thanking him silently.

And Jake thought it was a sweet friend's moment, up until Tim opened his mouth.

"And a good lover also." Jake shook his head, deciding that he clearly liked Tim better when he wasn't talking, and they shot hoops together for the rest of night talking.

Lucas and Peyton agreed to meet up at his house. When Peyton got there he greeted her and they walked

to his front yard and laid down.

"So there's supposed to be a shower tonight." Lucas started.

"Yeah, and there's no where else I'd rather spend tonight then here with you."

"Me too. I really like you Peyton."

"I really like you too Lucas."

They sat there in complete silence until the shower started. They talked and decided to take this relationship slow. Lucas wanted to figure out what he needed to do. Use Peyton to try to be with Brooke, or actually be with Peyton. And Peyton wanted to be friends, it wasn't supposed to be a relationship yet. She was done with the drama of dating and just wanted to have some fun. They kept looking over at each other during the shower.

Haley was lying on her bed listening to music and thinking about things.

**Haley's POV**

He smells so nice, he looks so nice. His espresso brown hair stiffly leaning up at an angle over his face. He piercing blue eyes. That smile with that one dimple on one side of his face. She so badly wanted to be in Brooke's shoes, with Nathan being that wonderful to her. I want to do what I can to be with Nathan.

Haley thought, 'everyone's got someone.' Lucas has Peyton, there's no one for her.

Tim went home and Jake was thinking, 'Nathan and Brooke are together, me and Tim should find someone soon.'


End file.
